


Stormy Nights Fix Broken Hearts

by HandleAllOfThisAesthetic



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alastor Has a Heart (Hazbin Hotel), Because I’m soft for them, Denial of Feelings, Did I mention that I’m soft for them?, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Romance, Feelings Realization, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, Husk Swears (Hazbin Hotel), Husk is Bad At Feelings (Hazbin Hotel), Idiots in Love, Kissing, M/M, Night Terrors, Nightmares, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Sleepy Cuddles, Slow Burn, rated T because
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:26:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27803773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HandleAllOfThisAesthetic/pseuds/HandleAllOfThisAesthetic
Summary: Sometimes, nightmares of a bloody past turn out to be just enough to bring a man down to his knees and steal what little sanity he has left.But other times, help can come from the most unexpected places.So after decades of night terrors and painful war memories, Husk finally seeks Alastor’s help.And to his mind’s chagrin and heart’s joy, he accepts.
Relationships: Alastor & Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor/Husk (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 29
Kudos: 154





	1. A Bloody Past

Husk had never been the one to complain about the hardships in his life. That much at least, he could be proud of.

Sure, he had witnessed the horrors of war and his own downward spiral into alcoholism during his time up top. But it was only after he died that he had finally been forced to face his demons. Quite fucking literally. 

And frankly, he could do without that shit.

No bottle of whiskey could erase the faces of his war comrades who had been shot in the head and left for dead on the battlefield decades ago. And no amount of cash won at the Casino could fill the void he’d felt in his heart all his life, if he could even call it that. 

All he ever fucking asked for was some rest. Nothing more. 

He wanted to be one of those lucky bastards who just closed their eyes and drifted off to a peaceful night of slumber. But despite his seemingly endless victories at the Casino, he wasn’t one of those people. 

Every time he closed his eyes after a full day of bar tending at the ironically miserable ‘Happy Hotel’, all he could hear were the deafening screams for help war had engraved into his memory and the ‘oh so familiar’ endless stream of mistakes and regrets that have plagued his entire life.

But tonight was not one of those nights. No. He wasn’t fortunate enough to just close his eyes and suffer until the early hours of the morning, getting enough ‘rest’ to just barely make it through another day.

Husk clawed at the worn out pillow pressed painfully snug over his head, burying his face further into the already torn mattress. He tried to control his breathing just like he had tried for decades before, but it was to no avail. 

Nothing ever fucking helped. 

And the fact that he was all alone in a gigantic fucking suite at the Princess’s Hotel was just the cherry on top. 

Sure, he’d always preferred solitude over literally fucking anything else, but having to bare a violent storm that rattled his windows and shook his bed frame was just too much for him to handle on his own.

It reminded him too much of the grenades and bombs that he himself had been forced to use against innocent people, other soldiers, just like him, that didn’t know any better either.

But what choice did he really have? He had no income, no place to call his own. His family had cast him aside. So he had to rely on something.  Anything.

Even if it meant putting his life on the line for a cause and a country he didn’t give two shits about. 

But what he didn’t sign up for were all the screams and the gunshots that were bound to haunt his everyday life. All the pointless bloodshed. The lost friends. All the nights he had told himself ‘You should have died there.’

A sudden stream of lightning lit up the sky along with his entire room, but he didn’t even have the chance to brace himself for the impact before the ground violently shook and his ears instinctively pinned down at the mighty thunder that engulfed the Hotel. 

His feline-like body instinctively curled in on itself, wings tightly pressed agains his back in a weak attempt to make himself as small as possible. He grit his teeth as memories of a past he’d rather forget inevitably took over.

**_ ‘Get _the fucking ammo! And let’s go!_ _ ** **_’_** He could still hear his fellow soldier’s screams of desperation as they raided their enemy’s bases.

**_‘ Wait! What about Private Jones?! We can’t leave him here! He’s badly injured! At this rate, he won’t make i-‘ _** His own voice sounded so foreign that it almost startled him, even though he had gotten so used to screaming and yelling for the other soldiers to hear him over the sound of gunshots and missiles. 

_** ‘ Leave him! We don’t have time! We must- Watch out!’ ** _ The warning came out right as he caught a glimpse of the massive foreign object descending from the sky dangerously close to them. 

His body screamed at him to brace for impact just as another thunder swallowed up the Hotel again, shaking it to its core with a deafening roar, further sinking Husk into his ongoing living nightmare.

The similarities were too obvious.

Too **familiar.**

He took a deep breath as the storm outside seemed to settle for a moment. 

He couldn’t keep doing this. He had to ground himself somehow. So he did what he had always done. 

Tried to focus on the present. 

He took another deep breath as he did his best to concentrate on something else.

‘ _Name’s Husk. ‘Bout 75 years old. At least a couple of fucking decades ago when I took my last living sip of Whiskey. No spouse. No kids. The war is over. We ‘won’, if you can even call it that._ _ ’ _

He exhaled and loosened his grip on the pillow pressed tightly against ears.

“I’m not there anymore. That is the past. And this is the present.”

He muttered the words under his breath over and over again, hoping that maybe, just  maybe, if he said them out loud enough times, he would actually believe them.

He sighed as he finally opened his eyes and dared to peek through the window which was somehow miraculously not broken to pieces already by the violent storm outside. He could see the raindrops hitting the glass and the wind outside mercilessly shaking the nearby trees and buildings. He let out a frustrated growl as he sat up.

_‘It’s picking up again_.’  He noticed.

Finally deciding to stop wallowing in his own pity, Husk came to the conclusion that he had to do something.

He looked down at his claws as he weighed his options.

_ ‘I can’t do anything about this shit weather or about my shit brain, so I should at least do something about being alone. ’ _

He tore his eyes from his paws and skeptically looked at the door.

_‘I can’t go bother the princess at this hour, especially since she’s most likely sharing her room with the moth girl, who wouldn’t take too kindly to me busting their private... activities. And besides, she would worry too much and start asking questions. And I ain’t down for that shit either’_.

So asking for the Hotel owner’s help was off the table.

_ ‘Who else even lives in this hellhole?’_ He scratched the back of his head as he tried hard to get his brain to work after years of alcoholism and malnutrition. 

He scrunched up his nose as the next resident of the ‘Hazbin Hotel’ finally showed up in his mind.

‘ _I’d rather cut my dick off then go anywhere near that spider at night time. I mean, sure, he always offers to ‘help’, but not in a way I’d ever need .’ _

So scratch that.

_‘Does Nifty even stay in this shithole?! I doubt it. She couldn’t handle living in this filth 24/7.’_

Husk let out another frustrated growl and grabbed his head out of sheer desperation. He was out of options, wasn’t he? Unless...

He slowly loosened the vice grip on his fur as he suddenly straightened up in realization, the image of a deer-eared Overlord crossing his mind for just a split second.   
  


‘ _What about Alastor?’ _


	2. Dreaded Realizations

‘ _What about Alastor?’_

Husk shook his head, not even wanting to consider this an option.

To his dismay, memories of the red-eared bastard started flooding his mind all at once. 

Memories of Alastor talking his ears off at the bar for hours on end just cuz he didn’t have anything better to do. Or because Husk was somehow ‘ _great company_ ’, as he had once put it.

Memories of Alastor disregarding the notion of personal space all together, but only when it conveniently came to other people, and petting Husk like he was a God damn house cat. 

Memories of Alastor showing up to his house completely uninvited just to cook him a warm meal and to make sure he was ‘properly taken care of’. As if he even asked for any of that! 

  
Husk huffed out in frustration. Or maybe was it confliction?

He scrunched up his nose.

No, it couldn’t be.

He absolutely hated how Alastor showed up out of nowhere and swiftly inserted himself into his personal space just to scratch that one spot behind his ears that instantly made him purr.

And how he’d insist on accompanying Husk to his weekly Casino gambling trips despite his protests, just to meddle with the other player’s cards, making sure the winged cat would always leave with enough cash to get him through the month.

He hated how... how...

Husk growled out loud and pulled at his ears, already starting to feel pathetic for trying to avoid the truth so blatantly.

He hated how much of a good friend Alastor was. 

He could say whatever he wanted about him, but the bastard had always been there for him. No exceptions. Sure, he also dragged Husk into whatever piqued his interest from time to time, but to be quite frank, it didn’t compare to all the times Husk needed his ass saved. And that was a lot of times. 

Enough for Husk to stop keeping tabs decades ago.

What he really hated was how he couldn’t pay Alastor back for any of that. 

Aside from being a nightmare to be around, Husk didn’t even have anything to give to Alastor in return for all those years of help and protection except for his piss-poor excuse of a company. 

Sure, Husk would always bitch and moan about the deal they had made when they first met, but honestly, he would have been double dead long ago if it hadn’t been for Alastor. 

Some would even say he’d hit the jackpot by ending up under The Radio Demon’s protection. Unlike Angel for instance, who’s been kept on a tight leash under that rat pimp’s slave contract for decades.

Husk’s form deflated once again thanks to all the intrusive thoughts taking over his already exhausted mind.

And the worst part was that all he needed to do to get Alastor to help him out was... ask. 

But God, how he **hated** asking. 

Call it being childish and stubborn if you will, but that voice in his head, saying ‘Hasn’t he done enough for you?’ over and over again, just didn’t let him budge. 

And he doubted his presumably ‘ _great company_ ’ would be enough to repay Alastor for all those years.

Husk’s eyes fell on the endless drops of rain streaming down the window. The storm outside didn’t seem to go down and it was only a matter of time before the torrent would reach its peak again. 

However, Husk would much rather get some rest then trash around his bedsheets and tear his pillows to shreds again. He ought to go look for Alastor...

The winged demon urged his body to stand up and actually look for the bastard, but another thought suddenly manifested in his mind and stilled his body.

But of course, there was _**one more**_ thing he had to consider...

He absentmindedly bit his lip, furrowed his eyebrows and glued his eyes to the floor. 

Even though Husk was aware that color could very rarely be noticed under his thick coat of fur, he could still feel the heat quickly spread over his cheeks.

It was fucking unbearable to admit, but the bastard made him feel... things.

Things he didn’t understand. Or maybe things he was too afraid to even acknowledge.

Like when the smug bastard would flash him one oh his genuine smiles before pulling him into a hug each fucking morning, with no exceptions. 

Or when Husk would cave in and actually tell him one of those stupid dad jokes he’d heard around just to listen to Alastor let out a wholehearted laugh, not that shit he usually put on for his radio broadcasts. And how afterwards he would even lightly touch Husk’s forearm and say some cheesy shit like ‘You’re an absolute delight, Husker!’. 

It made his presumably dead heart do cartwheels and shit inside his chest. 

And that somehow scared him. Of doing something wrong and losing everything they’ve build up over entire decades. Because he didn’t know whether Alastor would also feel these... things when it came to him. 

And he hated to admit, but he was too much of a fucking pussy, excuse the pun, to actually test his luck and talk it out with Alastor.

However...

He did find it gradually harder to stop himself from grabbing Alastor’s hand when walking beside him. Or from brushing some unruly strand of hair from the other’s face when he would enthusiastically share one of his stories at the bar. 

And every time he’d look at him, he’d just want to ki-

A sudden roar of thunder made the winged demon yelp and duck under the covers once more. He’d been so lost in thought that he hadn’t even noticed how bad the storm outside had gotten. Even worse than before.

Husk sighed in frustration and peeked out from under the covers.

‘Ugh, this is so fucking...’

He couldn’t even find the words to describe the sentiment behind his distress. Yet he knew  **_ who _ ** was behind everything. 

And it was so damn hard to admit, but he should have come to this conclusion  long ago .

The fucker already had his soul. Did he have to steal his heart too?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for keeping up with this story! 🙌🏻
> 
> And thank you for being patient! Next time things™️ will finally ‘happen™️‘ so brace yourselves! 😌👌🏻✨
> 
> The next chapter will be the longest one.
> 
> It’s the culmination of the story and the last chapter! But if people actually like this story I might consider continuing it in a series!
> 
> Don’t forget to leave a comment sharing your opinions and thoughts! Your support is very much appreciated and it really fuels me to improve as a writer!💕
> 
> Until next time, stay tuned~


	3. Salvation

Husk sighed again and let his gaze fall on the merciless storm outside. It was only a matter of time before his brain started acting up again. And he’d much rather get some sleep, even if it cost him his pride.

He threw the covers off of him and swung his legs off the bed. He stood up on wobbly feet and started heading for the door just when another lightning and thunder pair shook the building, bringing him to his knees. Not even covering his excessively sensitive cat ears and closing his eyes could help him anymore. 

He needed to **get out of there**.

He crawled all the way to the door before doing his best to unlock it and steady himself again on his feet. He closed the door behind him and made a b-line for the stairs, choosing to ignore the elevator. 

All he needed now was to get stuck in an elevator all alone in the middle of a PTSD episode.

He finally got to Alastor’s floor and started looking for the door to his suite, doing his absolute best to ignore the racket outside. It was still loud enough to startle him even from inside the building.

He finally lifted his gaze, being faced with the door to Alastor’s suite.

‘Room 666’

If Husk wasn’t on the verge of another breakdown, he’d actually laugh at the other’s dry sense of humor. But right then, he had come for a reason. 

He took a deep breath in and lifted his paw to knock at the door, but froze right before his claw could touch the wood. His eyes widened as he realized he couldn’t move.

Was it the creeping doubt that was slowly settling in his gut? Or another breakdown on its way? 

Husk swallowed thickly and urged his body to move, but it was useless. It was like he had lost all control over his limbs. 

What if Alastor would simply turn him away? Was he crossing any boundaries? Alastor would have no problem showing up to Husk’s door in the middle of the night, but it was different the other way around. Oh God, what if he’d see Husk as weak and decide that he had no need for him anymore? What if-

Husk jolted when the door in front of him opened with a quiet creak, revealing a tired Alastor looking at him from under heavy eyelids. He looked just as disheveled as Husk did, unruly hair and a crooked smile adorning him.

Husk assumed he had just woken him up by the looks of it, but now he couldn’t even open his mouth to say anything. And his hand was still awkwardly stuck mid air.

‘ _I’m a fucking idiot. Of course he can sense when people are approaching._ ’

Alastor expectantly looked at Husk for a moment and blinked a couple of times in confusion, but when he noticed that no explanation was on its way except for a downcast gaze, he fixed his robe and spoke up.

“Husker, what are you doing here?” His voice was significantly quieter than usual, but Husk somehow still found the familiar comfort in the static accompanying it. “In the middle of the night, no less.”

Husk’s eyes were still glued to the ground and no matter how hard he urged his body to move or his mouth to open, it was all in vain. He couldn’t possibly explain to Alastor that his nightmares had gotten so out of hand, that he couldn’t even sleep through a storm on his own anymore. 

He had come clean to the other about his nightmares decades ago while in a drunken stupor, but that’s all they were back then. Nightmares. Nothing that would get too out of hand like now.

Besides, he doubted Alastor would even remember that conversation. It was so long ago, he didn’t even remember what the other had said in regards to his impromptu confession.

“Husker, is everything all right?” The other’s worried voice came. But it still wasn’t enough to get Husk to budge. 

He clenched his fists and furrowed his eyebrows out of sheer frustration.

‘ _God, I must be looking so fucking pathetic right now._ ’

He was suddenly awoken from his trance-like state when he felt a warm hand cup his cheek and slowly lift his head just enough for him to tear his gaze from the floor. His eyes fell on a concerned Alastor looking at him with a questioning look.

“Is it the nightmares again?”

Husk’s eyes widened at other’s words. It was such a simple question, but it spoke volumes.

‘ _He remembered_.’

He lowered his gaze once more, barely managing to give a slow nod.

Alastor sighed and Husk was sure he was about to get kicked out that very moment, but instad, Alastor placed a comforting hand on the other’s shoulder.

“Would you like to stay here for the night? By no means do I claim to be a miracle worker, but I do find that company in times of need tends to help, if only a bit.” His voice was soft, slowly pulling Husk out of his doubts and fears.

Husk’s eyes slowly made their way back to Alastor’s tired face, noticing the dark circles paired with a soft comforting smile directed at nobody other than him.

In that very second, the dam that held all of his emotions back crumbled to pieces and Husk pulled Alastor into a tight hug. He didn’t know whether or not this would be acceptable by the other’s standards, but it was the only way he could show his gratitude in that moment. 

Alastor was taken aback by the other’s seemingly unprovoked outburst of affection. But he slowly wrapped his arms around the other’s shoulders, hugging him just as tight. 

After all, it wasn’t often that his Husker would initiate such tender gestures. So he had to cherish them with every chance he got.

“All right, kitten.” He whispered quietly while gently scratching that one place he knew Husk loved so much. “Let’s get you to bed.”

Husk all but melted into the touch and barely managed to untangle himself from around Alastor, who took his hand and led him to his unusually large bed. 

They sat down on opposite sides of the bed and laid down on red silky sheets. Husk was doing his absolute best not to make Alastor uncomfortable and to maintain a ‘respectful’ distance between them, even though half of his wings were dangling out of the bed.

They were both facing each other, and Alastor spared Husk one last comforting smile and a squeeze of his paw before closing his eyes. But Husk couldn’t help it. He couldn’t help but let his eyes roam over the other’s features as he drifted off to sleep. 

Husk was sure he’d never gotten to see Alastor let his guard down this much around him in all the decades they’ve known each other. 

He noticed Alastor’s chest slowly going up and down and oddly enough, that was enough to calm him down.

His eyes trailed over to the small smile that still graced the other’s lips and he couldn’t help but wonder how he managed to keep smiling even when he slept. Maybe it was some weird spell or something. 

Next, his eyes traveled to the other’s completely disheveled hair and he couldn’t help but find it absolutely endearing. 

‘ _So even he has messy bed hair, huh?_ ’ He thought fondly while a small smile made its way on his lips. 

Their faces were so close, it was almost impossible not to notice how fucking gorgeous the bastard was. 

Husk frowned again as he felt the oh so familiar heat make its way back to his cheeks and spread all the way up to his ears.

For fuck’s sake, he’d fallen hard, hadn’t he?

He wasn’t aware how long he’d been staring at the other, until he absentmindedly rose a hand to his face and moved an unruly strand of hair to the side, lightly caressing his cheekbone in the process. How many times he’d dreamed about doing such a small gesture and now he’d finally gotten the chance to do it. 

And just how he’d hoped it would be, it made his heart grow 3 sizes.

But everything came crashing down when a lightning bolt lit up the room and a ravenous thunder dragged him back to his nightly horrors. His cat instincts instantly screamed at him to duck under the covers, glueing himself to Alastor’s side and waking him in the process.

The radio demon looked around startled for just a second before peeking under the covers just to see a petrified Husk burying his face in his abdomen. Alastor’s gaze traveled all the way to the storm outside mercilessly ravishing the city. 

His eyebrows furrowed in realization.

‘ _Oh, Husker, you poor thing._ ’ He thought as he looked down at the trembling creature tightly clinging to him.

Although Alastor had known Husk for decades now, he still wasn’t aware of the extent to which his war flashbacks went. His friend didn’t often come clean about his hardships to him, but when he did, Alastor made sure to listen and remember. 

Even though he didn’t quite know how to help his best friend when it came to such sensitive aspects of his afterlife, he settled on gently caressing the top of Husk’s head, while letting him snuggle up to him.

The radio demon’s gentle head pats were very much appreciated by the winged demon. 

And Although Husk knew very well that he had broken about a dozen unwritten rules between the two of them in just one night, he still had to make sure Alastor was comfortable with this much.

“Can I hold you?” Husk’s meek voice came from under the covers.

He knew damn well it was a beyond stupid question since he was literally fucking glued to Alastor’s side in that very moment. But he still had to make sure it was all right to properly wrap his arms around him.

Alastor blinked twice, slightly surprised by the other’s eagerness, but finding his question greatly amusing given their context. He cleared his throat before answering.

“T-That would be fine. Just don’t get too handsy.” Alastor said without stilling his hand from petting Husk’s fur. “You know my boundaries.”

Husk quickly nodded before popping his head out from under the covers. 

Alastor eyed the other’s movements curiously, not exactly being familiar with the concept of ‘being held’. Especially when it came to Husker, who was anything but predictable.

He half expected Husk to wrap an arm around his shoulders, or maybe he was referring to holding his hand? 

Alastor swalloed thickly at the thought.

Yes. He could do that much.

But what he hadn’t expected was for Husk to fully burry his face in the crook of his neck and for furry arms to wrap around his torso so tightly that it instantly squeezed the air out of him.

Alastor’s eyes widened and he’d be lying if he said he didn’t feel his face heat up and his heart rate instantly pick up at the close proximity between the two and plethora of unexpected touches. 

And the fact that it was his best companion that was making him feel such... scandalous things was the cherry on top.

Of course, this hadn’t been the first time Husker had made him feel so...

Alastor couldn’t even find the word to describe the root of his emotional perplexity when it came to his friend. 

And recalling all the times his dear Husker had managed to get him out of his melancholy, and make him laugh until his eyes would water just by using his sharp wit would do nothing more than throw Alastor further down a spiral of emotional torment.

But whenever he was around his Husker, he somehow remembered he still had a heart.

Alastor was suddenly torn away from his thoughts and brought back to the present by another deafening thunder that rattled the windows to his suite, making Husk tighten his hold on him and further burry his face into his shoulder.

Alastor blinked in realization and shook his head. 

No. He had no time to just give in to whatever his chaotic mind deemed appropriate at the moment. He had to do his best to help his best friend who had been reduced to a trembling mess in his arms by a past that still haunted him even after his death.

Alastor recalled how his dear mother would comfort him in times of need and lull him to sleep in her arms as well.

So Alastor settled on tightly wrapping an arm around Husk’s shoulders and using the other to gently caress the fur on his head, stroking his soft cheek in the process. He gently rested his head against the other’s and hummed with content.

He could almost immediately feel the tension leaving Husk’s trembling form, his body slowly relaxing and stilling in his arms.

And Husk couldn’t be more grateful for the treatment he was getting from the other.

Husk focused on Alastor’s warm arms snuggly wrapped around him, instead of the storm outside that was still pulling on his worst memories. 

He did his best to relish in the feeling of tender fingers carefully brushing through his fur and red strands of hair tickling his cheek.

He fortunately managed to at least calm down his heart rate and stop shaking, but the storm outside was merciless. Shaking the building at every thunder and making him drown in the screams oh his past yet again. 

And all he could do was squeeze the life out of Alastor in an attempt to cling to something that could save him. _Someone_ who could save him from his own broken mind.

To say that Alastor could feel his heart break at the sight before him would be a shameless understatement. He couldn’t bare to see his minou like this any longer. 

So he slowly stilled his petting and placed his hands over Husk’s sensitive cat ears. He had made a rule for himself to not use magic and spells unless absolutely necessary. But this qualified as more than that.

The radio demon closed his eyes and whispered a string of words in a language long forgotten, a green aura manifesting around his carefully placed fingers.

Alastor finally opened his eyes and Husk could suddenly hear nothing but silence. A long-welcomed silence that came over his body like a warm blanket.

Husk slowly opened his eyes in equal parts confusion, equal parts relief. 

‘ _Did the storm just stop?’_

Husk raised his head from Alastor’s shoulder and spared a glance to the window, but the storm still seemed to be ravaging the city. Then how?

Husk felt the other’s warm hand go back to gently stroking his fur as he hummed to himself.

“You’re all right, Husker.” Alastor’s voice clearly made its way to Husk’s ears, even though the storm outside seemed to have gone quiet. “Everything is fine now.”

Alastor did his best to come up with words comforting enough for a mind that had been plagued by the horrors of war for years on end. Words that could pull a lost soul from a past it was stuck in.

“You’re not there anymore.”

Husk’s eyes widened at the other’s words. 

Alastor knew exactly what was haunting Husk’s mind, and those were the words Husk had been telling himself all along. But when spoken by Alastor, they finally managed to give him closure. If only temporary. 

He wasn’t there anymore. He was safe here with Alastor.

Husk buried his face in the other’s shoulder again, hiding the ghost of a smile that was tugging at his lips.

“You may not necessarily be somewhere better, since this is... well, quite literally, Hell! Haha.” Alastor chuckled awkwardly at the reality they still had to endure, but still managing to earn a quiet snort from the other as well. “But at least you’re not there anymore.”

Husk’s heart was so full off appreciation for the one who had welcomed him into his afterlife and into his arms in times of need. Husk even found the other’s sad jokes which were meant to lighten up the mood absolutely endearing.

He shifted his head and peeked up at Alastor through crimson strands, finally letting a fond smile take over his features. 

“And besides.” Alastor continued with a mischievous grin. “You’re stuck here with me.”

Husk actually chuckled at that and it was music to Alastor’s ears. Seeing his Husker’s spirits slowly returning lifted a great weight off of his shoulders. 

Alastor looked down only to notice Husk’s eyes on him, making his heart melt at the sight of such a fond smile directed at him.  _Husk’s_ smile. 

Alastor’s smile grew tenfold as Husk gave him an appreciative squeeze, proving that his efforts to comfort his best friend hadn’t been in vain.

Alastor gently cupped the other’s face and raised his head enough to look Husk straight in the eyes.

“And you know I would rip apart _every_ _sinner_ in Hell before I let anyone hurt my kitten.’’ Even though the words were spoken in such a playful tone, Husk knew Alastor had meant every word he had just said. 

And he knew his heart wasn’t supposed to melt at the thought of violence and carnage occurring just to assure his well-being, but there he was. Smiling like an absolute idiot at the demon he had been lucky enough to meet in his afterlife. 

Alastor’s defenses all but crumbled when Husk rose a paw only to place it over the hand cupping his cheek, closing his eyes and nuzzling the palm of his hand. The radio demon’s heart was begging him to give in. Just this once.

And for the first time in forever.

He did. 

Alastor pushed away all the voices in his head telling him to stop and pull back and focused only on his dear Husker who was looking at him with nothing short of love and adoration in his eyes. 

Husk could feel every ounce of inhibition in his body vanish the second Alastor closed his eyes and tilted his head. So he just followed suit and closed his eyes as well, letting the other’s warm hands guide him and gently bring him closer to those lips he’d so often thought about feeling against his.

Alastor pressed his lips against the other’s in a chaste kiss that lasted for only a moment, but it was enough to leave Husk breathless. 

Alastor pulled back with rosy cheeks and a full heart, fondly stroking his dear Husker’s cheeks. 

Husk kept his eyes closed for just one more moment after they parted, still relishing in the feeling of Alastor’s soft lips against his.

He wanted to say so many things to Alastor all at once. How he would have been long  dead  if it hadn’t been for him. How much every genuine smile directed at him managed to get him through another day in this hellhole. How he couldn’t even picture his afterlife without him anymore.

_ Hell. _

He wanted to just tell Alastor how much he fucking loved him.

But for the time being, he settled on just two simple words.

He took in the image of a rosy cheeked and content Alastor looking at him with nothing but love dripping from his old heart before pressing their foreheads together. 

“Al?” His voice was just above a whisper, but it was enough for the other to hear him.

“Yes?” Alastor curiously looked into Husk’s eyes through crimson strands.

Husk placed another soft kiss to the hand still gently cupping his face before squeezing it fondly.

“Thank you.”

Alastor’s chest felt tight from all the emotions these two simple words spoken managed to stir inside of him. He let out a fond chuckle before continuing caressing Husk’s soft fur.

“Don’t mention it, minou.”

Husk squeezed the other’s hand one last time before settling his head on Alastor’s shoulder again and closing his eyes, arms still loosely wrapped around the other. Alastor continued brushing his fingers through Husk’s soft fur as he delighted in the sound of soft purring coming from the demon nestled in his arms.

And for the first time in decades, Husk slowly dozed off with a content smile on his face, knowing that Alastor would be there with him the next day. 

And they soon both fell asleep in each other’s arms with their hearts full, the storm outside having been long since forgotten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed this story, feel free to leave a comment with your thoughts and opinions! Seeing your support really puts a smile on my face!💕
> 
> Thank you for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading the first chapter to this little story I’ve put together! 
> 
> I’m sure you’ve had just about enough introspection for today, but no worries🙌🏻 Things will move along shortly and If you’ve read the tags, I assure you, you’ll be in for a treat™️! 😏👌🏻✨
> 
> And I have to give credit to my fellow author [burusu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/burusu/pseuds/burusu/) for inspiring me to contribute to the Radiohusk Tag here on AO3 as well💕
> 
> Feel free to follow me on [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/handleallofthisaesthetic/) or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/althisaestheti/) for more Radiohusk goodies! ✨💕✨
> 
> And until next time, stay tuned~


End file.
